The Start of Something New?
by LetTheMusicTakeControl
Summary: I really suck at summaries. I'm sorry. I'm just in a really crappy mood today and I wanted to give this story a shot. Rated T just to be safe. I'm sure I won't disappoint in later chapters. I feel like nothing can make me smile...Maybe one review will...


**I wanted to try something different. Please just give it a shot. I promise in later chapters, I won't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline...I wish i owned Joe Jonas thoe...That would just make my life....But sadly, what I own is half a pack of gum. **

Chapter 1; The Start of Something…New…?

(Lydia's POV)

I heard something opening and closing my drawers quickly so I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes, looking around my room for the figure and saw my mother's.

"Mommy? What're you d---"

"Sh, Honey, you have to get out of here. And as quickly as possible. Okay?" She whispered, handing me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Shouted my dad from downstairs. I'm 11. I'm not stupid. I knew what was happening. I just…Didn't expect it to happen here…_now._

I quickly did what I was told and put on my shirt backwards, not that I cared, and ran over to my mother who was at my door. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked at her.

"Out the window! Run to Shane's! Wait for me there!" She whispered, pushing me to my window and opening it.

"B-but, what about y---"

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll be fine and I'll come get you in a bit."

I nodded and started to climb down the tree when I heard my door burst open. My eyes widened and ran to the Grey residence. It was 3am and I had no intention on caring whether they were awake or not. By now, tears were just pouring down my face. Shane's mother, Nichole, opened the door and taking in my face, she called her oldest son, Jason.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

I shook my head.

"No, and neither is my mommy."

"Oh god, Jason, call the police!"

That's what happened three years ago…My father killed my mother. He killed himself a year later, right after he got out of jail. People said that he jumped off a cliff from all the drugs he's had. I'm not dumb, for a 14-year-old that is. I knew he just wanted nothing to do with me. I've been living, literally, with Nichole, Shane, Jason and Nate for three years…I felt like it was my actual home. My real home was cleaned up and sold.

Since Shane and I are the same age, Nate's 13 and Jason's 17, we shared a room. Not that I minded…I used to think of him as a brother but ever since last year…My feelings took a turn.

Shane groaned and smacked his alarm clock halfway across the room and sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was the first official day of summer vacation. Why did he even set that thing?

"Morning sunshine." I smiled at him, and looked back at my book.

He glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"You're reading that book again?" He commented, getting up and grabbing a towel and some clothes.

"Well, it's just so complicated to read with all your snoring so I missed a couple chapters." I grinned at him.

He laughed. "You're hilarious, Lydia." He walked into the bathroom that connected to his, _okay our_, room and shut the door and took a shower.

I sighed and went back to reading my book…for the millionth time that week.

Nate came running in.

"LYDIA! LYDIA!"

I looked at him.

"JASON! HE'S GONNA---"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BOOGER!" Shouted Jason, running in. These two always made me laugh. Something I never got to experience since I was an only child.

"AHH!" Nate screamed, running past and downstairs with Jason at his heels. I smiled and went back to reading. I would call this their daily exercise. Nate takes something of Jason's, Jason gets pissed, Nate runs around screaming his lungs off, and Jason at his heels. Yep, great way to exercise. I went back to reading my book and was at a great spot when Shane came out. He was fully dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans…Why do those look so new?

"Ugh, why do my jeans feel so tight? Look. I can hardly keep the button on…Oh no! Don't tell me I gained weight!" He said, looking at himself in the mirror. I just busted out laughing until I saw the back designs on the pants.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!" I shouted, getting up and walking over to him.

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh! Must you take my stuff?!"

"I didn't mean to!"

I glared at him, about to unbutton my pants until I realized what I was going to do and stopped, my hands frozen in midair. Shane looked confused but his eyes were wide.

"U-uh…" I let my hands fall to my sides.

'_stupid, stupid, stupid…'_ I kept repeating to myself.

~4 Years Later…~

"SHANE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"UGH!" I threw my hands up in defeat. This has happened one too many times! Shane was wearing my pants again. I swear if he does this one more time, I'll think this wasn't an accident.

Shane and I just got out of high school, or what I like to call it; Hell.

We share an apartment and _somehow _my pants got mixed with his. We've been such close friends that everyone insists we date. However, I on the other hand disagree. I think Shane and I should just stay friends. Good friends for that matter. I'm not sure about Shane's feelings. Though, he seems to like staying friends so I think we're all good.

"Lydia, where's my damned shirt?!" Shane shouted from his room.

"I don't know!" I shot back, walking downstairs.

Wow, for 'friends' we sure act like an old married couple…Wait, what?…

Shane came back downstairs, shirtless. The closed water bottle in my hand slipped and landed on the ground.

"What?" Shane questioned. "Did I forget pants?" He looked down and looked back at me. I hadn't even blinked yet.

"H-h-holy…" I started but couldn't finish. The times that we've been together, him shirtless, didn't really matter to me but now…I don't know why I'm feeling like this…Is it because I'm 18? I would probably never know…

"Lydia?"

**I'm sorry if it sucked. I swear it gets better! I promise! If I shall break that promise, please, _please, _do me a favor and just bury me under ground alive...I'm in a really crappy mood right now and I would love to talk to someone or at least get some reviews...One would be awesome. =)**


End file.
